50 Sentences, 50 YoruSoi Glimpses
by vally27
Summary: Just some writing practice to welcome in the New Year. 50 sentences that have Yoruichi and Soifon and togetherness. Have fun reading them, and if you liked them, please tell me!


****

Welcoming in the New Year. I get the gift of practicing my imagination and you get 50 sentences on YoruSoi-ness!

* * *

#01 – Walking

She wishes that Soifon would stop walking behind her all the time; the thing she wants the most is to finally be on equal footing with the girl.

#02 – Waltz

When Yoruichi pulls her out on the dance floor of the nobility's ball, all Soifon can do is lead the dance, for once not knowing how to follow.

#03 – Wishes

Soifon thinks that if she had three wishes, she knows what they would be: to become stronger, to be come faster, and, her last wish, the one she would keep most secret, would be to make sure Yoruichi was happy for the rest of her life, even if it was without her.

#04 – Wonder

Yoruichi knows that Soifon is a stiff most of the time, but she also knows that she has many interesting insights, giving her a good enough reason to inquire about anything she can think of, learning something new about the younger woman if she's really lucky.

#05 – Worry

Over the time they've spent together, Yoruichi has learned that, even though she never talks about it, Soifon has made worrying about anything and everything into an art form.

#06 – Whimsy

Even though Yoruichi tried to pass it off as the smart thing to do, she regretted everyday that she had not said goodbye to the only person she had ever truly cared for.

#07 – Waste/Wasteland

Yoruichi understands finally, lying face up in a wasteland of death and destruction, why Soifon had hated her when she left; the younger girl had been left behind, and now the favor had been repaid.

#08 – War

And she quickly forgets to wage the hatred war as Soifon returns to the field of battle, arm twisted, broken, and bleeding, with a determined smile set on her face and her free arm pulling a drag gurney: _Hey Yoruichi, I'm here to take you to safety._

#09 – Whisky and Rum

Soifon sighs in annoyance as she drags Yoruichi from a slum's bar, the girl still waving her favorite drinks around, but is not annoyed, when the older woman grabs her and kisses her with all the effort she has.

#10 – Weddings

A wedding was what the two lovers would never have, but that was okay, because the cat would get bored halfway through it and the bee would kill anyone that came near her with a white dress.

#11 - Birthday

She wants to do something really special for Yoruichi's birthday this year, but Kisuke and Kukkaku are no help – they both laughed and said she could buy a box and jump out of it , wearing only confetti and streamers, and give Yoruichi a real special surprise.

#12 – Blessing

Whenever Soifon looks at Yoruichi lying next to her and remembers all the times she wished desperately that she could make her hurt as much as she did, she shivers, and thanks whatever the hell is out there that all wishes don't come true.

#13 – Bias

"That's not fair, you let her win because you're sleeping with her," Kisuke says darkly when he loses to Soifon and Yoruichi; the next moment, he is through a wall.

#14 – Burning

Soifon no longer makes excuses for thinking the things that she does, so she didn't even try to explain away the sensation that something at the back of her mind had burst into flame when she accidentally caught Yoruichi stumbling dripping wet and naked out of the shower, muttering about the lack of clean towels.

#15 – Breathing

It started out with kissing, but that was hours ago; now they're just lying here, drifting in and out of sleep, lips still brushing, breath still mingling.

#16 – Breaking

Breaking a person was the easy part, she knew that and hated herself for it, now trying to help Soifon put the shards of their former life back together, now that was the hard part.

#17 - Belief

Soifon will never admit, not even under torture, that she believed that one day, things could be nice and stable between her and Yoruichi again.

#18 – Balloon

Soifon doesn't know whether to be hurt or amused when she gets Yoruichi a balloon after a date in the park, and the first thing Yoruichi does is try to pop it.

#19 – Balcony

When she was apart from Soifon, Yoruichi looked out from the roof of Kisuke's shop and always wondered what it would be like to be back home and standing on the balcony with the younger woman in a warm embrace.

#20 – Bane

They both hate dogs, but it's a big difference between instinctual hatred, and hatred of the blind loyalty they display.

#21 – Quiet

Quiet between the two woman was almost nonexistent, but Soifon liked it that way, because as long as she could hear Yoruichi's voice, everything was right with the world.

#22 – Quirks

"I think her quirks are cute," Yoruichi admits, grinning, and Kisuke makes a face; "Sure, if you call being a grump all the time a _quirk_."

#23 – Question

Soifon will probably never know how she does it, but somehow, she always ends up feeling like a moron for over-complicating things when Yoruichi asks a question that puts everything back in perspective.

#24 – Quarrel

When they quarreled, it was always Yoruichi that came crawling forward first for forgiveness, and Soifon would always grant it, because that is how it is and how it will remain to be.

#25 – Quitting

Soifon just smiles when Yoruichi storms into the kitchen to proclaim her new resolution – it's the fifth time in three months she's tried to go off milk.

#26 – Jump

Ten minutes later, Yoruichi is bending her knees to get some height on the next try, and jumping in attempt to grab away the pot of coffee that Soifon is holding above her head (Only higher than Yoruichi because she was on a counter), reminding her that she's promised to help her get over the dairy dependency.

#27 – Jester

Both of them agree wholeheartedly, glowering darkly at that stupid commercial, that clowns are _not funny_.

#28 – Jousting

"I wanna try that sometime," Yoruichi proclaims loudly while they're watching this ridiculous movie, lifting her head from Soifon's knee and miming horseback riding and then swinging her imaginary spear, and Soifon has to try not to laugh as she proclaims quietly, "I think you should go back on milk and give up drinking instead."

#29 – Jewel

Yoruichi stared at the bribe of jewels she was being given to abandon the only bodyguard she could actually stand and then laughed bitterly in the bribers face, pulling her blade from its sheath, "You're an idiot."

#30 – Just

Yoruichi felt her heart tear into pieces as she stare at the younger woman's mangled body lifted into an ambulance, knowing that there was no way in hell that what just happened was fair.

#31 – Smirk

"Stop looking at me like that, Yoruichi; You said you liked it so I decided to wear it tonight."

#32 – Sorrow

Okay, to be fair, she was a _little _annoyed at first when Soifon was angrily declaring hatred for her, but one look into her stormy gray eyes and she only felt regret at causing those feelings to be there.

#33 – Stupidity

When Yoruichi makes an effort to try and make up for the time lost between them, Soifon only rolls her eyes and tells her to stop being stupid and focus on the now.

#34 – Serenade

"I don't think she'd like that," Soifon says doubtfully, trying to find the most diplomatic way to respond to this particularly silly suggestion of Kisuke's with a no way in Hell.

#35 – Sarcasm

"And I guess you're never sarcastic," Soifon says smartly as Yoruichi complains about how Kisuke is always acting like a smart ass.

#36 – Sordid

It was the feeling she had as she ran through those doors into the throne room and a part of her heart died.

#37 – Soliloquy

"I think the word soliloquy must have been invented for you," Soifon says laughingly as Yoruichi's angry tale comes to a close; and after a startled, sheepish moment, Yoruichi smirks, "Nah, that would be more like sililo-rant."

#38 – Sojourn

Yoruichi smiles as she readies herself for her vacation: cat nip, mouse toy, egg shaped thing with a rem- HOW DID THAT GET THERE?

#39 – Share

Soifon rolls her eyes, but she did not truly mind shuffling over in her futon a bit for the older woman.

#40 – Solitary

They have a system now: when Soifon leaves the bedroom door open a crack, that means that Yoruichi is allowed to crawl in with her, but when it's all the way closed, that means that needs to be alone or she'll end up killing someone.

#41 – Nowhere

It's scary as hell when Yoruichi can't find the girl she loves anywhere, until she opens the bathroom door and sees her hanging from the ceiling...

#42 – Neutral

Soifon tries to keep her expression neutral as Yoruichi barged in to the bathroom to find her repairing the ceiling light, but the expression of relief and the crushing hug that follows is too much not to smile at.

#43 – Nuance

Yoruichi's been saying to herself for years, that if anyone ever fell in love with her she would drop them and forget them, and now, staring at the girl lying curled up next to her, that she's met the exception of that phrase in Soifon.

#44 – Near

It seemed like back when they were still friends, no matter how Yoruichi was wrapped up in her thoughts of escaping it all, and Soifon was wrapped up in her reverence, they always stayed close together.

#45 – Natural

Maybe they didn't notice it because it just felt natural to gravitate to each other like this.

#46 – Horizon

Soifon stares ahead at the horizon, the endlessness of dreams not reached as she laid there broken and bleeding, her hand reached out slowly and a word formed on her lips: _Y__oruichi_.

#47 – Valiant

She made a heroic attempt, but Yoruichi still ended up going to bed with Soifon, tearing away her innocence, though waking up in the girl's arms made the sin all the sweeter.

#48 – Virtuous

She's really trying not to let herself think things like that anymore, because Soifon never has petty, selfish, bitchy thoughts like that, and the last thing she needs is to be haunted by the sensation that she's stopping Soifon from finding someone who deserves her.

#49 – Victory

Nevertheless, eventually Yoruichi's conscience gets the better of her, and she tells Soifon what she's been thinking: _You know, I'm not a very good person; you could do much better._

#50 – Defeat

And apparently, Yoruichi thinks, laughing and teary, when she finds herself pinned to the couch by her lover's hands like iron at her shoulders, and by her lover's stormy grey eyes, intense and amazing and a little panicked, Soifon doesn't think much of this idea.


End file.
